


Reluctance

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: The Sheriff is reluctant to visit the doctor's office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> March 28th is American Diabetes Association Alert Day. My Great Uncle and mother are both diabetic, so I take it seriously.

"Dad, why are you still in bed? We need to get to the doctor's office," Stiles complained as he opened the curtains.

"You have a doctor's appointment?" his dad asked as he sat up in bed.

"Yes, and, so do you."

"I went to the doctor three months ago, I don't need to go again," came the mulish reply.

"You need blood work done. The doctor wants to check your blood sugar and cholesterol. Mine too," Stiles informed him drily.

"Why are they checking our blood sugar? I'm not diabetic. They just want our blood because they support vampires," his dad complained.

Stiles could only laugh at his dad's words. "You tried that last time. You even had Derek come to the visit with you."

"Right! Were they all human Stiles? No, they were not."

"So, what? Amanda is a demon who eat fear. A doctor's office is practically a buffet for her. Besides, she had her eye on a dental assistant job. I hope she got it. Her and Lidérc were hoping to start a family."

"Do you hear yourself? How can you be so blasé about demons? You were possessed by a demon," John asked frantically.

"The Nogitsune, was an evil spirit, not a demon. Besides, I date a werewolf dad. How can I judge someone for eating on something that is readily available to them? She doesn't kill anyone and she doesn't even have to haunt their dreams. As crazy as this will sound, she's a good demon and you're still going to the doctor. Nice try," Stiles informed him with a chuckle.

"You hate needles, how can you be so calm about this?"

"You really, do not want me to answer that question. Now get dressed before I send Derek in here to carry you out to the Jeep in your pajamas. You have ten minutes," Stiles said, as he left the room.

Ten minutes later John was in the living room in his uniform. "I just need to swing by the..."

"Derek has already warned Valerie not to let you in. Come on Dad, a quick trip and we'll be out of the dreaded doctor's office 5-15 minutes later."

"You had Deaton cast a spell on you, didn't you?" John asked with a glare as he got into Stiles' Jeep.

"Keep asking and I'll tell you," he warned with a wide grin.

"Not a spell then or not Deaton. You're on a narcotic of some sort."

"Sure, I am going to go the doctor and have my blood taken while I'm stoned. Good call, dad."

"Then why in the hell can you be so damned calm?"

"Okay, number one, this _is_ important to me since mom was pre-diabetic at the time of her death. It could have been caused by her medicines, but it could be genetic. You do _not_ take diabetes lightly. Although, Derek promising me a blow job if I went and calmly let them take my blood, certainly helps. I can talk to Peter, maybe he'll give you a blow job. Melissa is currently working, so it would be best if we do not bother her with unimportant questions," Stiles rambled.

John sat there with wide eyes and blinked several times before replying, "You were right, I didn't want to know. Do me a favor?"

"What?"

John licked his lips and shook his head. "Ask Deaton about a forget spell and a bravery spell when we get out of the office."

"I can do that."

"Also, next time you brave something for that reason, lie to me. I am giving you permission to lie to me about your sexual escapades. In fact, I insist you lie about it from now on," John replied weakly from the passenger's seat.

Stiles was still chuckling when they drew his blood. His Dad looked to be in a catatonic state throughout the ordeal. He saw the whole ordeal as a win-win situation. He got a wonderful blowjob at the end of the day and his dad didn’t complain about the next doctor's office visit to find out their test results.

~Fin~


End file.
